In the manufacture of tissue products, such as facial and bath tissues, continual efforts have been made to make the tissues softer and more appealing to the consumer. To this end, chemical addition has been utilized more frequently as the softening effects of a variety of chemicals are discovered. Nevertheless, there remains a need for further improving the feel qualities of such tissues.